Peter Randall
General Peter Randall was the commander of Blackwatch. History Early Life Randal was a 1st Lieutenant when he entered Hope, Idaho, in 1969 to crush the Blacklight viral infection. He and his men were the ones who captured Elizabeth Greene and re-took the facility in the town. While subduing Greene, she ripped into his biological containment suit and scratched him, breaking the skin and infecting his left arm. Never hesitating, he removed his arm below the elbow with a meat cleaver in an act of self-amputation. Since then, he has risen through the ranks, gaining absolute command of Blackwatch in 1978 with his promotion to major and later general. ''Prototype'' Referred to as "the old man" by senior government officials, Randall is quite determined to cleanse the infection through any means necessary, disregarding certain amount of morality. Before the release of Elizabeth Greene, he gave specific orders for Blackwatch personnel to guard Greene, rather than comply with Dr. Raymond McMullen's request to transport her to a more secure location. As the infection becomes worse, Randall displays a willingness to inflict civilian casualties if it means the incident is covered up. As Alex Mercer increasingly threatened him and his men's operation, Randall ordered Blackwatch veteran Captain Cross to personally track down and capture Mercer, entrusting him with a powerful parasite that will "cure" the shape-shifter. Despite Randall's best efforts to contain the viral outbreak, the infection spread at an alarming rate, with even Battery Park, the Blackwatch command post being attacked. Worse, it turned out that Colonel Taggart, a marine commander, issued an all-out evacuation of both Blackwatch and the marine garrisons without Randall's permission, resulting in a severe loss of the military control over Manhattan. While the remaining troopers in Battery Park fend of the attack, Randall orders Cross once again to arrest and bring the renegade Taggart to the [[USS Ronald Reagan|USS Ronald Reagan]], the new command post for Blackwatch. At the same time, Randall subtly ordered the nuclear weapon be prepared for the final cleansing of Manhattan. However, what Randall did not realize was that Cross was secretly in league with Mercer, who consumed Taggart. As Cross believed that the use of the nuclear detonation is a highly reckless move, he planned to bring Mercer along with himself to Reagan, in order to allow Mercer to apprehend the general. Seeing both Cross and "Taggart" returning, Randall coldly shoots and assumes that he executed the colonel. When Cross (who, unbeknownst to both Randall and Mercer, was the Supreme Hunter) inquires the general about the fate of the Blackwatch soldiers and the marines still stationed on the island should the nuclear device be used, Randall smugly pointed the gun into Cross's head, stating that "When you have a festering wound, you cauterize it". Unfortunately for the triumphant Randall, Mercer at that point decided to reveal himself and consumes the general, gaining the access to his memories. Although Randall was consumed, the nuclear device manages to detonate, albeit in the midst of Atlantic Ocean. With the general's consumtion, the future seems unclear for the remaining Blackwatch forces, whom are seen continuing to battle against the infected. Node of Intrigue Links to *Seq 9 Colonel Ian Taggart Gallery PRo1_Randall_Concept_Art.png|Concept art General-Peter-Randall-Early-Concept-Art-1-.jpg Trivia *Ironically, despite being the head of Blackwatch, Randall wears a uniform that is more fitted for the marines. *In his Web of Intrigue scene, Randall mentions becoming a general officer after dealing with the Hope outbreak and securing Elizabeth Greene and PARIAH. However, this is extremely unlikely since that would mean Randall was a general for close to forty years. References Category:Blackwatch characters Category:Node of Intrigue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prototype 1 characters Category:Prototype Comic Character